Ship Design Chapter 1
Posted from IGG: Ship Design Chapter (Module 1) Planetary Commanders of the Federation, I am Anthony Krats, the Director of the Military Research Department. May this letter carry the best of my wishes to all of you fighting in the far flung ends of the Galaxy for the continued prosperity and peace of the Federation. The Federation has frequently received questions from many of you regarding the rules of engagement and the effectiveness of certain strategies. At the request of the Federation, I shall be answering the most frequently asked questions, as well as sharing such things as information and statistics on a regular basis. The first topic on the agenda is regarding the design of Ships commonly known as “Tanks”. These ships are designed and built for their defensive capabilities, forsaking almost all offensive ability so as to shield the rest of the fleet against enemy attacks. Most of the “Tank” designs registered with the Federation show that they use around 16Eos Phase Shift Shield Modules along with around 10 or so Energy Armor Modules. This configuration is rather unusual, statistically speaking. As the game has a shield-penetrating damage feature, there is a need for “Tanks” to possess Energy Armor. The amount of penetrating damage that a ship can deal can be found under the Science Research category. Assuming all Sciences are fully researched, a ship’s weapons can deal the following amount of penetrative damage: Ballistics: 8% Directional: 5% Missile: 6% Ship-Based: 0% If, for example, the defending commander is implanted with an Orange Negator Chip-VII (Increases amount of damage negated by shield modules by 64), and an Orange Daedalus Chip-IX and commands ships installed with 16 Eos Phase Shift Shield and 10 Energy Armor Modules, the total damage negated by the shields will be: 16*(78+64)= 2272 10 Energy Armor Modules will negate a further 450 damage. The amount of penetrative damage negated by the Energy Armor Modules is only at 19.8% of the damage negated by the Eos Phase Shift Shield Modules. If we were to add the Daedalus Control System-III, this would increase the percentage to over 20%, which would be excessive and redundant in all situations except against the rare fleet with the most powerful weapons in the game and led by the Shadow Trojan Flagship. This is because the volume of Energy Armor modules is relatively high while the amount of damage negation it provides is low. While it can negate penetrative damage which the Eos Phase Shift Shield Modules cannot absorb, that amount of damage is usually low. Besides, a setup like this also does little to hamper the effects of Marcus’ ability or the abilities of Divine Commanders comprising of Marcus. A majority of the damage will go unabsorbed. A “tanking” ship with this configuration is impractical in almost all situations. A better configuration would be: Nihelbet Hull with 26 EOS Phase Shift Shield Modules and 4 Energy Armor Modules along with 2 other Electronic Modules and 2 Engine Modules. (This configuration will not include Daedalus Control System to reduce the complexity of the calculations shown below. We recommend you include them in your actual design still) 26 EOS Phase Shift Shield Modules * (78+64) = 3692 Damage Negation 4 Energy Armor Modules *45 = 180 Penetrative Damage Negation The percentage of the damage negation provided by the Energy Armor Modules over the damage negation of the EOS Phase Shift Shield Modules is now 4.87% This is the ideal percentage you should be attaining when configuring between your ship design between the number of EOS Phase Shift Shield Modules and the number of Energy Armor Modules you should install. Do not worry about the seemingly high percentages of penetrative damage for Ballistics and Missile Weapons. A Commander with high Dodge will be able to take care of that as these two weapons have generally low accuracy rates. A 9-Star Divine Commander has an effective stack of 2777 Cruisers in a single fleet slot Using these Chrome armored Cruisers with 26 EOS Phase Shift Shield Modules, the damage negation is: 2777*3692 = 10252684 With the same ship configured to 16 EOS Shield Modules and 10 Energy Armor Modules, the damage negation is: 2777*2272 = 6309344 The attacking enemy is led by a 2-Star Commander with an effective stack of 1074 Black-Hole ships. The enemy is equipped with 11 Avalanche (fully researched) with an average attack of 12221 Assuming both Commanders are not casted with any gems and no other Bionic Chips installed other than the ones mentioned above, and not including other factors like the direction the two fleets are facing and the agility of both fleets and a 100% hit rate: The Chrome Armor will absorb 10% of the Magnetic Damage Take note that fully researched Ship Defense Science will reduce 10% damage on the ship armor. The initial damage dealt will be 1074*12221*90% = 11812818.6 Overall Ship Defense Nihelbet 8.9*1.2 (Science) + 17.6 (Orange Daedalus Chip-IX) = 28.8 Therefore reducing damage by 45.89% So the effective damage of 11812818.6 reduced by 45.89% is = 6390834 Which will be completely negated by the 26 EOS Shield Modules (2777*3692 = 10252684) Take note that this damage does not take into account your Commander’s Dodge rating and any enemy attack that might have missed. (whilst impossible to achieve, Avalanche with 1000 Accuracy rating from the Commander attacking a Commander with 1300 Dodge rating with maxed out Agility on Nihelbet has about 65% hit rate.) Assuming that the 2-Star enemy commander has an Accuracy of 1000 and your 9-Star Divine Commander has a dodge of 1300, 65% of 6390834 damage = 4154042.1 damage which will also be completely negated. Should the enemy commander who is attacking is a 7-Star commander instead and has an accuracy of 1000 as well. The 7-Star Commander has an effective stack of 1905, so the initial damage dealt will be 4154042.1*(1905/1074) = 7368203.2 which will again be completely negated by our recommended configuration. That is data concerning a “tanking” ship with Chrome armor. If the “tanking” ship is to use Neutralizing armor instead, for example with the Presidio of Glory (or the Aggressive Warlord to deal with Ballistics weapons like Judgment or Directional weapons like the Avalanche) Both attacking and defending fleets will use the exact same configurations above. Presidio of Glory Magnetic damage deal 40% damage to Neutralizing armor (For the sake of argument, I will be ignoring Presidio of Glory’s higher defense ratings and assume it to be a Cruiser class ship.) The attacking enemy will be dealing 40% of (6390834/0.9) which is = 2840370 (Again, assuming hit rate is at 100%) Your defending fleet will be negating up to 10252684 damage, which is more than enough to handle the damage the enemy will deal. Even if the enemy has Penni’s (or any Divine Commander team with Penni in it) ability to deal triple damage, it will still be completely absorbed. Directional weapons are all but ineffective against this particular build. If the attacking enemy commander has an Orange Max Directional Chip-X (increasing the maximum damage output by 393, which is about 63% of Avalanche’s attack power) implanted and your defending commander has an Orange Negator Chip-X (increasing damage negation by 83 per shield module) implanted, damage will be calculated like this: 6390834*1.63 = 10417059.42 The EOS Shield Modules will negate 2777*26* (78+83) = 11624522 which, again completely negates the enemy attack. Assuming a 2-Star Commander has an accuracy of 1000 attacking a 9-Star Divine Commander with 1300 Dodge (with a hit rate of 65%) Damage will be 6390834*65% = 4154042.1*1.63= 6771088.623 which also will be completely negated by the defense. If the attacking commander is the 7-Star commander, the damage will become 7368203*1.63 = 12010170.89. This amount cannot be entirely negated. This is the maximum defensive potential of XXX armor “tanking” ships. Hence we must consider alternatives. For example, Presidio of Glory: (12010170.89/0.9)*0.4 = 5337853.7 which can be completely negated. The challenge for most players would be to obtain an Orange Bionic Chip-X. As a note, there will be some minor discrepancy with the figures above but not so much as to be significant. Feel free to offer your opinion on the suggestions made so far. Category:Ship Design